Electromagnetic interference represents an electric or magnetic field acting on an electronic device to disrupt operation. Electromagnetic interference is a broad term that encompasses all frequencies in the electromagnetic spectrum such as direct current (DC) and alternating current (AC). When the interference falls within the radio frequency range of the electromagnetic spectrum, then the interference may be referred to as radio frequency interference. It is to be appreciated that any device having electronic circuitry may be susceptible to electromagnetic interference. While electromagnetic interference may be generated from any electronic device, some devices such as, for example, AC motors, microprocessors, and power switching supplies are more likely to create disturbances.
An electromagnetic interference filter is a passive electronic device for suppressing electromagnetic interference. Electromagnetic interference filters include passive components such as capacitors and inductors that are connected together to form a resonant circuit. The inductors allow for lower frequency current to pass through to the load but block higher frequency current. However, the inductors dissipate the higher frequency current as heat. Therefore, in some instances, a cooling system may be required to reduce the operating temperatures of the electromagnetic interference filter. For example, in one approach to reduce the operating temperatures, cooled air is blown over the filter. However, it may be challenging to provide sufficient cooling using this approach, especially when packaging space is limited. Although other approaches for cooling the electromagnetic interference filter exist, these approaches may also have drawbacks. For example, some types of cooling devices may be complex or costly to manufacture. Furthermore, some of cooling devices may be prone to leakage.